Something Else Entirely
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: She's sixteen. There is no situation or relation that makes threatening to spank a sixteen year old girl not-weird.
1. Something Else Entirely

AN: I dont even know. You should still review, though.

Oh, and special thanks to Science-Fantasy93 for helping me decide to post this.

* * *

He doesn't know what makes him say it. Oh, he knows why he's frustrated, she's been a brat lately. Well, fine, not so much a brat as a teenager who is just as snarky and challenging as she's always been, but now has things to do like 'date' and 'socialize' and 'not hang out with James', only now she doesn't, because she's grounded. She's grounded and her mom had to go somewhere (it's possible that he was not listening) and asked _him _to watch her for the weekend (because Kendall's on vacation with Jo and she'd chew Logan up and spit him out and Carlos is not allowed to be in charge of anything, ever) and it is the first time he's been alone with her in months and she would rather go to a _part__y_ than stay here and break the rules with _him._

So, yes, he knows what's upsetting him, even if he doesn't really know _why _it's upsetting him, but he honestly has no _idea_ how he got from frustrated and upset to

"Katie, you're not going to escape this time, okay? And if you keep being such a brat about it I will pull you over my knee and spank you, because you are seriously starting to piss me off."

but there are a whole host of reasons why he _should not have._

Reason #1: She's sixteen. There is no situation or relation that makes threatening to spank a sixteen year old girl not-weird.

Reason #2: Even when she was younger _his _threatening to spank her would never be not-weird. He's unrelated and not _that _much older and if there aren't laws about that, there totally should be.

Reason #3: It's utter bullshit. He has no right and no desire to hurt her (understatement), or overpower her (and he'd damn well have to if he didn't want to get his ass kicked), or humiliate her, and any sort of spanking scenario that involved him and her and none of those other things would be something else _entirely _(and there are definitely laws about that.)

Reason# 4: There's a split second, before her face settles in to that familiar 'bitch, _please_' expression where she looks like she'd be very much open to exploring something else entirely, and before he can stop himself, he does that thing he does when a hot girl (wait, what? when did _that _happen?) looks open to _exploring _with him.

"What? You like that? That why you've been so bad, you wanted me to _punish _you? All you had to do was _ask_"

The frozen in place, helplessly turned on look she's giving him as he moves in closer is pretty much the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen, because this is Katie 'piss me off and say goodbye to your balls' Knight and she could stop him with nothing but a glare, but she _isn't_. She's letting him say these things and invade her personal space and pin her against the wall with his body, silent, wide-eyed, waiting to see what he'll do.

But she also looks sort of, not _scared _exactly; because she is still Katie and he is still James and she pretty much (read: totally, completely, utterly) _owns _him, and she damn well knows it; but maybe nervous in a not-entirely-positive way, and that's not what he wants at all.

He's still working on instinct, obviously, there's no way this would even be happening if his brain had any sort of control right now.

He pulls her even tighter into him, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and running a soothing hand up and down her side.

Instinct.

"It wouldn't really hurt, we both know I'd never hurt you. Start out nice and easy, not too hard, just enough to sting a little, make you all nice and pink and sensitive for me."

His voice is softer now, seductive and comforting instead of mocking and predatory, and if he could purr at the way she melts into him in response, he would.

"Wouldn't go harder until you needed me to, until you're little body was begging me for it, and trust me, it would. You'd start arching up, meeting my hand half way, and you'd be so wet for me, and I wouldn't be able to resist touching you there, but I'd keep spanking you, harder and harder as you got closer, spanking you just right and rubbing your little clit until you were begging me for just a few more, just a little bit harder until you finally came for me, harder than you ever have."

At some point during his dirty monologue, his handed had drifted from her hip to her ass and begun to absentmindedly (really!) rub and squeeze at her, and he can't seem to stop. He can feel her breathing hard against his chest, hands bunched up in his shirt and god, he's missed her. He sees her almost everyday, but he's _missed _her, missed the way they are when it's just them, not that it's ever been anything like _this_, but it has sort of always been _exactly _like this.

It's always been her, trusting him, following his lead, hugging him for things that would land other people in the Emergency Room; and it's always been him, protecting her, teasing her, knowing damn well that no matter what she lets him do, or what stupid plan she goes along with, he is never actually the one in charge.

She lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him, eyes full of mischief and lust and any traces of anxiety have been replaced with an open, comfortable vulnerability that makes his chest feel almost half as tight as his jeans.

"That doesn't sound like a very effective punishment."

"Mmm, I don't know, you're not trying to leave anymore."

She smiles playfully.

"Well, now I kind of have to try again, don't I?"

He chuckles and leans down until his lips are just almost touching hers.

"Don't you remember, baby? You don't have to go to all that trouble. I'm more than happy to give you _whatever you need_."

She actually moans a little at that, before putting both hands an his face and pulling him that last inch or so, until his lips are crashing hard against hers.

And then, right when the kiss starts to unfold into one of those epic, defining moment, replay-it-when-you-die kisses, a bunch of things happen at once.

Katie pushes him away, the door opens, and his brain comes moseying in all casual, before looking around at the damage he's done while it was around the corner getting donuts, and starts cursing at him in languages he's fairly certain he does not speak.

* * *

So, she decides, after she regains the brain power to decide things, she absolutely cannot be held responsible for whatever it is that just happened.

Because, okay, one minute they were doing the power struggle thing (and she was maybe, possibly, in retrospect, pulling her punches just a little teeny tiny bit, escape wise, but that is really beside the point) which has been happening a lot lately (and may or may not lead to steamy angry sex fantasies, but this, again, is really neither here nor there) and then he'd started with the whole spanking thing out of nowhere and she'd been too startled by her initial response to hide it from someone who knew her so well.

But _she _had been prepared to file the whole thing away for later analyzation, like a normal, sane person. She would've eventually come up with something snarky to say that would set them back on track, before _he _had gotten all _confrontational _and freaked her out. The only reason she hadn't punched him in the solar plexus and been done with the whole thing right then was because well, it was _James_. She could stop him anytime she wanted and she was maybe a little bit curious about where this was going. Hey, she'd keep her guard up and everything, but yeah, this was totally fine. Weird as fuck, but fine. Mostly?

The whole guard up thing is easier said than done, though, because, _again_, James. Her response to his proximity (safe, protected, exasperated, amused, kind of weirdly fluttery) is pretty deeply ingrained at this point. His presence is a huge part of her whole _concept_ of comfort and security and it's not like she can just _undo _that.

So when he gets all touchy-feely-cuddly, she's pretty much screwed, and when he gets all deep and rumbly and _descriptive_ she- she needs a minute, please and thank you, because asdfghjklholy_fuck_yesplease.

After that, it's all kind of a blur of hands and banter and oh god _that voice _again and lips and tongue and _oh _he's good at that and jangling keys and panic and _hating Logan and Carlos with the fury of a thousand burning suns, those cock blocking __mother fuckers-_

So, yeah, not her fault.

It is also not her fault that she has to seduce him now. For the greater good.


	2. That Other Thing

Dinner is awkward, in that it mostly consists of James verbally flailing around like a headless chicken and Logan trying and failing to be subtle about digging for information, which just freaks James out more, which just makes Logan more suspicious, and so on and so forth in a self-sustaining loop of boys are _stupid_. Carlos, bless him, is too preoccupied with his corn dogs to contribute to the idiocy. For the time being.

"Hey, is it okay if I eat in my room? I've got a ton of homework."

She doesn't, but she knows Logan will be too distracted by approval of her supposed studying habits to connect this to James acting like a freak, and she seriously can't watch this anymore.

"Of course. Do you need any help?"

Which, yeah right, but it's his way of showing he cares, so she won't roll her eyes until her back is turned.

"No, thanks."

She grabs her plate and hightails it out of there, because she loves her boys but she needs to _focus _(read: scheme), and they are really not conducive to that, like, _at all_.

_Not _because she's freaking out too.

Because she's so totally not.

Oh fucking _fine_, so maybe she's in way over her head, but that's never stopped her before.

If she can extort a crazy CEO, save Dak Zevon's life, become Russell Brand's manager, taser giant security guards, _run a damn company _(for three hours, but _still_)_, _and (by far her most impressive accomplishment) keep all four members of Big Time Rush from death, prison, or permanent disfigurement, then she can damn well seduce a guy who already wants her.

Which, yeah, obviously. _Obviously _she can do that, because seducing people is basically just making them do what you want with your boobs, and she's been able to make him do whatever she wanted since before she even _had _boobs, so that part's not even an _issue, _really.

But there _are _issues, plenty of them, and normally she'd already have a plan to get around that, but this whole thing kind of snuck up on her and she's not sure how she's supposed to deal with it. But she has to.

She _has_ to deal with it because he won't and she's _tired _of avoiding him and feeling weird and awkward when he's around. She's been waiting for the whole 'turns out we have _ridiculous _amounts of chemistry and I all but soak through my underwear every time you so much as look at me' thing to go away, but it's not going to, and they're going to do this eventually so they have to do it _now_. She was not even kidding about that whole 'greater good' thing.

Because they have _two years_ before she's legal, and if she thought they could stay close and keep things platonic she would wait it out, but that's pretty clearly _not going to work_. It's either give in or spend the next _two years _(she really cannot stress that part enough) distancing themselves form one another, which, no. She'd be miserable and he'd probably die in some exceedingly stupid way, assuming they even had the will power to stay away from each other in the first place. Also, they live together, so that would just be impractical.

But James is James is James, and James makes poor life decisions and then clings to them like a coked up octopus.

Ergo: seduction.

And then sex. But, like, normal sex, not...

Not that other thing. Or, okay, not _never _That Other Thing, but definitely not yet.

If she's going to participate in something, she should be able to _think _it without blushing so hard her face aches. She should probably even be able to say it, like, out loud, with words, and _nope_.

So, all Other Things, temporarily off the table. Just a little bit of psychological warfare, and then sex.

Easy.

Okay, not easy. Nerve-wracking. Borderline terrifying.

And, it's not like he wouldn't wait, he would, indefinitely, if it meant she'd be more comfortable, but she honestly doesn't think that would help. It's not that she's not _ready_, or that she's not sure; it's that she's not going to have any idea what she's _doing _and he will and she won't be able to bullshit her way through because he's known her literally her entire life and is infuriatingly perceptive when he wants to be. No amount of time will make any of that less true.

And she loves him and she trusts him and she _wants _him and nothing is going to make _that _any less true either, so.

Clearly, what she needs to do here is call in some reinforcements.

* * *

He can honestly say that before The Incident, he'd never thought of her that way. He'd never even _thought _of thinking of her that way. He didn't think?

But, well, now he is. Thinking of her. That way, and also other ways. All the ways, really.

It's a problem. A big, illegal problem that is going to get him _killed_.

And, _ugh_, could he have been a bigger pervert about it? He knows that on a scale of one to But _Why_, spanking is really not all that kinky; _he_ isn't really all that kinky, either, but she probably thinks he is because he'd _opened_ with "I want to spank you until you come" like a fucking _lunatic_. She should've _pepper sprayed _him, not-

Okay, fine, she'd been into it, but that didn't really mean anything. She's sixteen (oh, _god_) and he is both naturally gifted and well practiced in the fine art of dirty talk. Hell, he remembers sixteen, if a hot (read: identifiable as a human female) older woman had talked to him like that, in that tone of voice, he would've either come in his pants or fallen over _dead_. It would not have mattered what act she was describing, or if he actually liked the thought of it, or if he would have been comfortable actually _doing _it.

Which, she probably wouldn't be, right? Right. Sure, most of the girls he's been with liked it rough, to some degree or another, and that was before he even really knew what he was _doing_, which he does now, because a long-ish term relationship or two does _wonders _for a guy's sexual horizons. Or maybe it's just a long-ish term relationship with Lucy Stone that does that, but whatever. His horizon's, they are broad, much like his magnificent shoulders.

Where was he going with this again?

"I still can't believe you managed to keep Katie here all day without, like, chaining her up or something."

Oh, right. _Hell_.


End file.
